


Fake Name

by You_are_perfect



Series: Fairy Godbrother AU [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demon!Sherlock, Fairy Godbrothers, Kidlock, M/M, One-Shot, angel!John, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before starting their duty, a new name need to be created. John is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Name

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, it's been a long time I write this. I had tons of stuff need to do especially with school. Plus, my exam is next week so I must focus with study but no, I'm too lazy and I want to release tension so here, I put another one. Hope it's fine (Xan, I hope you are here)

“Well, of course. What did you expect for me to say?” Mrs. Hudson looked to John and Sherlock, raising one of her eyebrows to them.

“But you said that we are already done with school!” Sherlock reminded her again.

Mrs. Hudson tsked to that black-haired demon, then continue “Sherlock dear, you musn’t forget that you owe us 500 good deeds. Until then, you are not allowed to be free from your task”

Sherlock gritted his teeth, almost losing his temper when John held his shoulder “You know she was just telling the truth, Sherlock. Besides, it just only 500. I’m sure it will not take a long time, huh?” 

Hearing the blond-haired boy just enough to make him sigh, knowing there is no reason for him to escape from this. Plus, if he make any attempt to escape, the punishment will be increase and John would have to endure this together with him. That’s not what he want to do with his only friend.

“That’s a good lad” Mrs. Hudson gave him a mock in her praise. Then she pulled one of her files in another drawer. She opened it and read it before she gave them to John since Sherlock was still a bit stubborn now.

“Now, all the information of your ‘client’ was already in there. Just pop to her and help her. I’m sure it will be easy for you with your magical talent” their headmistress informed to them.

 

Mrs. Hudson added another information that really important for the boys “Now that you are becoming Fairy Godbrother, your initial name must be cannot use in Human’s World. If they found out your name, great danger will appear. So the two of you need to use fake name”

“Like what? Black and White?” Sherlock dramatically retorted and rolling his eyes to their ex-headmistress.

Well, that comment just made her grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

***

“I can’t believe you pick out that name, Sherlock!”

“It is not my fault! She was the one who forced to have it!”

 

“But it is still you who suggested that God know how ridiculous that name was! Now we stuck with it!”

At first it was Sherlock who was mad with Mrs. Hudson, now it was John’s turn mad to Sherlock because of their name. Due to Sherlock’s word, now they are now officially become Black (Sherlock) and White (John). That sounds no more than a stripe or polka dot to that angel. There was no logic with that! Even other Fairy Godmother have decent name than them.

“Complaint how much you want, John. But we have a task to do. Come on” Sherlock wanted to end this conversation, facing John’s wrath right now is never be tolerable.

“You’re so dead when I found my way with you” in the end, John was sighing tiredly.

The young demon and angel performed a spell with each other, creating a portal to next realm (Human’s World). A flash of mild-blue colour with the shape of oval and size of average adult appeared next to them. Taking a deep breath, that two boys stepped inside into the portal.


End file.
